yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyoshi Kogami
| gender = Male | organization = Knights of Hanoi SOL Technologies (formerly) | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = }} Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami (鴻上 聖, Kōgami Kiyoshi) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. After his natural death, he continued to exist as an avatar in the network for seven years, and as a member of the Knights of Hanoi with his son as its leader. When he was alive, he was known as the creator of the Ignis and a researcher at SOL Technologies. Design Appearance His real body has tan skin and wears a grey outfit. Inside LINK VRAINS, Dr. Kogami is a tall man, who has fair skin. He has black and grey hair and mustache, and has yellow eyes. He wears a white coat with red outlines, a dark undershirt with red stripe, some black pants and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Like Revolver, Dr. Kogami believes the Ignis to be a threat. However, since he did create the Ignis, he has slight regret about destroying them. Abilities Dr. Kogami can teleport himself inside LINK VRAINS. In addition, he has superior programming and hacking skills, even helping out his son in dire need from a remote distance. Etymology His name Kogami means holy or saint while his surname Kiyoshi can be translated as the wild goose above. Biography History Dr. Kogami, as a researcher at SOL Technologies, planned and executed the Hanoi Project 10 years prior to the start of the series. He also successfully gave free will to A.I. programs and named his creation Ignis. Three years after the Hanoi Project, he died, but his consciousness continued to exist in the network. His son, Revolver, is taking care of his body. Hanoi Dr. Kogami approached Revolver in LINK VRAINS, who was unable to find Ignis. Kogami promised to make a new program, and suggested they could draw Playmaker out and defeat him, then obtain Ignis back. After their attempt to use Blue Angel to defeat Playmaker had failed, Revolver wondered how would Dr. Kogami cope with Ignis' destruction. Dr. Kogami explained it was a painful decision, but Revolver reminded the importance of destroying Ignis and Cyberse. During Revolver's Speed Duel against Playmaker, the latter had Ai conjure a Data Storm. Revolver was glad, as this allowed Dr. Kogami to send a card to Revolver. Dr. Kogami watched the Duel between Playmaker and Revolver, and wished of the latter to take Ignis back. Much to his surprise, Playmaker summoned the "Firewall Dragon" and destroyed the "Fire Prison". Dr. Kogami was still pleased, as Playmaker had 600 LP left, and expected of Revolver to take him down. Dr. Kogami was surprised how Playmaker wanted revenge for what had happened 10 years ago. Specter arrived, noting how scary the fate can be. As Revolver returned, Dr. Kogami was surprised how he let his guard down, seeing it was about that incident Playmaker spoke. Revolver apologized to him as his father, and as his hand recovered, claimed next time would be different. His father stated that Revolver didn't need to think of that, and seeing how they could not retrieve Ai, he went to execute the other plan, and needed time to make preparations for that. Kogami and Revolver went to a deep pit where he showed Revolver a seed shaped like a data cube, which would grow into a "fruit" that would destroy the whole network, including LINK VRAINS. Kogami then released the seed, which fell into the pit. Another Dr. Kogami contacted Revolver, informing his son his program would soon be finished. Revolver was depressed, and told his father he wanted to confront someone. Kogami sensed Revolver wished to face Playmaker and permitted this as long as it did not take too much time. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters